In recent years, virtual reality display devices, such as head-mounted displays, have been used to provide immersive gaming experiences for users. A head-mounted display, for example, includes display screens corresponding to each eye of a user to convey the illusion of movement or presence in a displayed environment. The head-mounted display is connected to a personal or host computer that runs or operates a VR game or application. The personal computer includes a graphics processing unit (GPU) that renders the frame sequence for the head-mounted display to create the virtual reality environment for the user.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, region, or plate) is in any way on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.